The Delegation
by SandStonesSilk
Summary: Another poem, Scar talks to Kovu in a dream telling him what he must do to become the new king of the pridelands.


The Delegation

The night had set and glistening stars dotted the sky,

Yet when I call for their guidance I heard no reply.

I lay down on ground,

Look out at the faces of those all around.

With their lanky limbs and ragged manes,

I for one could feel their pains.

By the king we were sentenced to bitter exile,

Without so much as one measly trial.

But life is not fair, as my father had said,

So I quelled my thoughts and went to bed.

My dreams were not filled with suffering or hunger,

But of the days when I was much younger.

When we lived in the peace of the pride lands,

Before power had once again changed hands.

I sat by a lake, so eerily still,

Then heard a cry so morbid and shrill,

I ran as swiftly as my would paws go,

To where I was going I did not yet know.

I found myself beholding a scene,

So sickly and dreadful, yet oddly serene.

My mother plummeted down a towering cliff,

Then the vision was gone, like a breeze or a whiff.

But before it had vanished, I just managed to see,

The sire's own daughter seated by me.

How could I be so compelled by her lust,

That I would betray my own mother's trust?

_Don't worry my son, it is what we intended,_

_Once you are king she will be commended._

Thus spoke my father in a caressing tone,

As if to assure me, I'm not on my own.

And so I asked him, for how could one not,

Was this was the venture that so he greatly sought?

"Are you saying that mother shall meet her demise,

And to you and I this will be no surprise?"

_You will make sacrifices on your rise to power,_

_As you can tell, it's not an easy endeavor._

_At time will soon come to when you'll leave your pride,_

_With the king's daughter as your youthful bride._

_He will have his suspicions, of that I am sure,_

_But you will then show him you're naïve and pure._

_Your darling mother, she lives in the past,_

_With her old ways she will never outlast._

_An open rebellion will be what's expected, _

_So attack from inside, then you'll be respected._

_Just win over his daughter, my quick-witted son,_

_And that I believe you have already done._

_She is the path to he who stands your the way._

_He is the one you must discreetly slay,_

_But by all means, do what you must,_

_So that you earn his undying trust._

_All will bow down when you make your debut,_

_For your moment of glory is long overdue._

_Once they listen, once they obey,_

_Direct then like pawns; if so you may._

_Tell your dear mother,_

_Your sister and brother,_

_For they shall assist,_

_They are the help you will enlist._

_Remember, not all of your allies look out for what's best,_

_Some may deceive you while your mind is at rest._

_The rewards shall be great, so I hope you succeed,_

_But if you do not, then someone will bleed._

_Without an ounce of remorse, they will tear flesh from bone,_

_For all your dark deeds you will one day atone._

_So make your own choices, and don't make it lightly, _

_You must be certain, so do speak forthrightly._

_Some of your actions, you won't ever forget,_

_But if you are king there will be no regret._

_You will carry the burden,_

_You will stand proud and tall,_

_But if your legs tremble,_

_Then soon you shall fall,_

_No one will catch,_

_They could never forgive._

_As long as you breathe,_

_As long as you live._

_Life is a test,_

_So do try your best,_

_But whatever happens,_

_Don't give up on your quest._

_Unless of course you don't covet the throne,_

_If that is the case, take a path of your own._

_Must I remind you, it is no obligation,_

_Forget about earning my admiration._

_I won't push upon you a life of despair,_

_If that is something you can't truly bear._

Yes, I am certain I replied with no hesitation,

We shall take vengeance on he who has caused our starvation,

_Then I promise to guide you each step of the way,_

_If you will take heed of the words that I say,_

_The fate of your pride rests in your paws,_

_Which isn't to say you can't have any flaws._

_But you are the brightest of your generation,_

_Why else would we have such a deep conversation?_

He already knew that my fate had been set,

I made him proud, I am willing to bet.

I thanked him sincerely,

For I loved him so dearly.

And with that we concluded the night's delegation,

Dawn will commence with intense preparation.


End file.
